JoeVerse
Joeverse is the designation assigned to the Universe where Light's plan was thurough, and a success... And completely screwed up Joe's existance anyways. General Setting Like most Cities, Joeverse is in the desert in an area much like Tucson, Arizona -- to be frank, it probably was, once. The City is stuck in a state of the 80's with buildings in some areas crumbling while robots maintain the newer, more advanced creations Wily originally installed. After the destruction of the broadcast towers, and installation of Joe as the leader by a lynch mob, the Screens stand silent unless there is actual news or information - Joe prefers they be kept off, broadcast towers back or not - and only uses them when needed, allowing them to serve as a useful emergency broadcast system and not a mechanation of brainwashing and propeganda. Social Services are surprisingly good - no family goes without food and one may apply for extra grocery chits for parties ETC as needed. Alcohol is a normal, non-glorified part of life - at 16 one may drink wine or light beer with adult supervision, and at 18 one may purchase and consume all kinds. Public transportation is also good, with a light rail completed that Wily half began with the route replanned and made better by Joe and the robots sitting around. Cars and motorcycles and other motor vehicles beyond it, however, are very rare and difficult to produce, and some must be imported. Entertainment is also exceedingly well off. Free Speech is allowed and any asshole with a license proving they know what they're doing with broadcast equipment may run a TV or Radiostation. Movies, television shows, and the like are all welcomed and encouraged and the industry offers jobs for those willing to work for it, as well as bars. Those whom do not work maintain a stipend and do not pay rent - work is simply offered as a choice and not required for survival. Negatively, Education is highly lacking, and leaving the City is near impossible. Scientifically, the City has stagnated,and offers very little for export except entertainment. Although there are Snipers, they serve as the police and military - citizens are protected and safe, although diplomats will be offered armed escort, unpapered visitors are regarded by the Snipers as a potentiel risk and will be shot at in true sniper fashion. Beyond a bad education system and public transport, new buildings are not created at this time. City planning does not occur and construction forces are at current split between rebuilding the remaining original buildings of the city, and maintaining the buildings closer to the Tower. Although the capability to expand is there, the knowledge is at current unavailable. Coupled with no growth or education is a lack of rebuilding the economy. While there is a stipend for families with money paid for workers on top of it, all goods must be built by factory robots, or imported, and the higher end goods are rare to non-existant. Fashion and clothing especially has taken a hit, and clothing is often utilitarian cotton, wool, or leather (including leather jackets). Furs available for anything 'nice' is scavenged from coyotes, although snake skin from Rattlesnakes is useful. Fireworks are common - celebrating weekends, the end of weekends, celebrating saturday, normal holidays, Joe's birthday, the birthday of anyone who asks - the city skyline at night is often ablaze with colour and light. Legally the police force and military are the Snipers, who, through some unknown code alteration (Most likely Light planting a virus to avoid Joe being shot), and under orders to protect the City and Citizens - at a startling response of shooting unpapered intruders. Outsiders are handled roughly with escorts for diplomats and supervision from afar for anyone else. The Masters are present, although they, like the Snipers, are recoded to protect Joe... To extreme circumstances. The first generation, with half of the second generation complete and online as well. Joe himself is always under heavy escort, much as Wily in the past, and while he is highly respected and even loved, the people do grow tired of stagnation and a constant miscommunication - particularly if the robots interpret Joe's words as if Wily spoke instead. Interaction with the Multiverse At this time, the only means to access Joe's City in the multiverse is by external means - there is no in-city tech capable of piercing through, and it is most likely a spoke of TwilightVerse or Omegaverse. Multiversal Visitors entering will be apprehended and brough to Joe accordingly (Or shot at) - Wily visiting will be shot at. Light risks a kick in the sensitive parts. Other Joes are greeted with fanfare and a full compliment of Snipers mistaking them for their leader. Feeds are not really monitered beyond by the Masters, and can communicate outside the Verse freely, allowing easy communication (Unless the power grid goes down again). Category:Universes